Lucky
by vampigirls2
Summary: Based off of the song "Lucky" by Jason Mraz. Annie x Finnick and filled with lots of fluff. One-shot! Please R&R!


**BOOM! I am here! Your life just got 20% better. Lol, jk. Not only am I back, but I'm back with a new fic! So, I was going to write another Cato and Glimmer fic, but I couldn't come up with an idea. But anyway, being the procrastinator I am, I started reading other Hunger Games fics when I was supposed to be doing homework, and found this really beautiful story called **_**100 Days, 100 Moments by alwaysandforever74. **_**Take the time to read a few of the chapters, it really changed my views on Finnick and made me fall in love with him and Annie. And then I was listening to the song Lucky by Jason Mraz featuring Colbie Caillat and had the idea to incorporate it into a fanfic. So here it goes, sorry for my rambling, and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I am 99.99 % sure I don't own the Hunger Games. Or Finnick. **

It had been a week since he had survived. A week since Annie's precious Finnick had made his way out of the arena. He hadn't seen her at all. She wasn't starting to drift back into her panic mode, where dark memories haunted her, trapping her in her prison of a mind. She knew that he was on the Victory Tour, but she couldn't help worrying. What if something had happened? What if he wasn't coming home? What if-

"Annie! You got a letter!" Her little brother's voice sent her rushing back into reality. Annie had been sitting on the beach, letting the warm ocean waves lap over her sunburned legs. She tilted her face towards the sun then got up with a sigh, wiping sand off her loose white tank top.

"Thanks, Lance." Annie said, taking the crème envelope from him as she headed back to the house. Besides Finnick, Lance was the only person she cared about. She rarely saw her mother anyway. She was always too busy with work or something. Annie honestly didn't care.

When she got into her room, a quiet little place painted the same sea green as Finnick's eyes, she glanced at who the letter was from. Him. It was from him. Annie gently opened the envelope, careful not to rip the pretty paper. Her eyes quickly darted all over the page, soaking up every word that came from him.

_Do you hear me?_

_I'm talking to you_

_Across the water,_

_Across the deep, blue ocean_

_Under the open sky._

_Oh my,_

_Baby, I'm trying._

_-Finn_

To anyone else, the words would sound like gibberish. But to Annie, they made perfect sense. He hadn't forgotten about her. He had just been protecting her. Protecting her from the horrors of the Capitol, as he always had protected her from the outside world when they were just kids. He couldn't say what he really wanted. The Capitol would find out. Annie wondered how he had gotten the paper. It must have been pretty expensive. But she had to remind herself, he was a victor now. Everyone knew him. She wasn't the only one who had his face memorized now. Annie shook the thought out of her head before it had enough time to sink in and immediately got paper and a short, stubby pencil to reply.

_Boy I hear you_

_In my dreams._

_I feel your whisper,_

_Across the sea_

_I keep you with me_

_In my heart._

_You make it easier _

_When life gets hard._

_-Annie_

She sent the letter without any hesitation. The words felt right, like they were meant for Finnick and Finnick only. Annie eventually drifted back to the beach, clutching the letter to her chest where she waited until the next one arrived. When it did come, the envelope was a sea green this time, reminding her of Finnick's eyes, filling her heart with a deep longing.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend.  
Lucky to have been where I have been.  
Lucky to be coming home again._

_I Love You. _

_-F_

This one was very short, as if he hadn't had enough time to write what he wanted to say. But Annie still clung to every word he wrote, because in a way, it was like she had a part of him. A part that the Capitol couldn't ever take away from her. So she did the only thing she could do, and that was to give him hope. The words spilled across the paper as if they were overwhelmed with the excitement of traveling to a new place.

_They don't know how long it takes,  
Waiting for a love like this.  
Every time we say goodbye,  
I wish we had one more kiss.  
I'll wait for you,_

_I promise you, _

_I will._

_-Annie_

It was as if this was their way of rebelling, to engage in this love fest. Finnick knew Annie all too well, and at this point she would have crossed the line into insanity if it weren't for the notes. So he kept it going, kept feeding her the gentle words, filled with promise that one day life would be good again.

_And so I'm sailing_

_Through the sea_

_To an island where we'll meet._

_You'll hear the music fill the air_

_I'll put a flower in your hair._

_-finnick_

Brief, yes, but Annie would take anything. She traced the words with her fingertips as she gazed out at the ocean. If only Finnick really would come out of the water right now, and tell her everything was going to be alright. She sighed as she headed back to the house to scrounge up a bit of paper and something to write with. Compared to Finnick's notes, Annie's looked pathetic. But she knew he wouldn't mind.

_Though the breezes,_

_Through trees,  
Move so pretty,_

_You're all I see.  
As the world keeps spinning round,  
You hold me,_

_Right here,_

_Right now._

_I miss you._

_-Annie_

She took the time to especially come up with the words. She wanted them to outshine the crusty old napkin she had had to write on. It had been nearly two weeks now since Annie had received the first note. He should be coming home any time now. Three more days passed without a response from Finnick and Annie was getting impatient. On the fourth day, the letter appeared in the mailbox. Annie waited until she had gotten to the beach to read it.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend.  
Lucky to have been where I have been.  
Lucky to be coming home again.  
I'm lucky we're in love every way.  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed.  
Lucky to be coming home someday._

_That someday is today, Annie._

_I'm home. _

Annie looked around, confused. Finnick couldn't have possibly timed the letter so it got here today, could he? Suddenly, she felt warm hands embrace her from behind. He pulled her towards him and stroked her hair. Annie was overjoyed. Scratch that, Annie was ecstatic. But her joy soon turned to bliss as Finnick spoke.

"I see you got my letter. Did you like it?" He said, kissing her forehead.

"Mhm…" Annie murmured, soaking in his warmth.

"Tell you what, Annie. How about you and me, let's go find that island."

**What'cha think? You like it? Sorry if it's a little cheesy or too sappy, but I like it. So please let me know and I hope to have another story out soon. Any ideas for a couple you want me to do? The only couple I won't take is Marvel x Glimmer. Sorry, I don't really like them. Reviews make me happy!**


End file.
